The present invention relates to fragrance compositions that are longer lasting and have enhanced efficacy; and deodorant compositions, particularly for treating body malodor (for example, malodor arising in axillary regions of the human body), containing such fragrance compositions. In particular, the present invention is directed to fragrance compositions, and deodorant compositions containing such fragrance compositions, having enhanced efficacy, and retaining, for example, the fragrance of the top note of the fragrance compositions such that the fragrance compositions maintain a relatively balanced fragrance (desired bouquet) for longer periods of time.
Fragrance compositions (such as perfumes) have been used as odor maskants since ancient times, and it is conventional to incorporate fragrance compositions in body deodorants (for example, deodorants to be applied to axillary regions of the human body) in order to overcome body malodor. These fragrance compositions have been incorporated into deodorants together with other deodorant active materials, such as, for example, bacteriostats (e.g., Triclosan).
However, in incorporating fragrance compositions in, for example, deodorants, a problem arises in that the deodorant composition does not sufficiently retain its desired fragrance (aroma) for a sufficient period of time (for example, for 24 hours) after application of the deodorant to the body.
Fragrance formulation is an art in which the senses of the skilled perfumer are more important than chemical analysis. A fragrance results from a variety of components (materials) in a fragrance composition. Ordinarily, fragrances are created by blending materials (ingredients) comprising odoriferous essential oils, extracts from woods, gums, flowers and other botanicals, resins, animal secretions, and synthetic aromatic materials. These materials are blended in order to achieve what are known as "top note" "middle note" and "bottom note" components. The first is the refreshing quality sensed upon application. The last is the essence of the fragrance which stays with the wearer for a long time. The middle note is the perceived quality that bridges from top to bottom note.
The materials themselves are each classified with respect to the aromas (odor) given off, as to providing a green note, floral note, aldehydic note, fruity note, chypre note, oriental note, leather note, tobacco note, fougere note, etc.
In the creation of fragrances, certain materials have generally been selected for their use as fragrance fixatives. These fragrance fixatives are substances which amplify the intensity and lasting qualities of odorous substances of a fragrance. A fragrance fixative has principal activity with respect to the lasting quality and the bottom note of the fragrance.
Various materials are available to the perfumer as fixatives, and include the following:
1. Floral and botanical absolutes, concretes and resinoids; PA1 2. Animal secretions and extracts; PA1 3. Macrocyclic musks; PA1 4. Polycyclic musks; and PA1 5. Nitromusks.
It is well known that fragrance fixatives can distort the nature or character of the fragrance being fixed. Various attempts have been made to fix the fragrance, while avoiding distortion of the nature or character of the fragrance.
One patent addressing this problem is U.S. Pat. No. 4,324,703 to Seldner. This patent incorporates certain methyl glucoside polyols, including alkoxylated methyl glucoside and particularly ethoxylated and propoxylated methyl glucoside, which are essentially odorless, as fragrance fixatives in fragrance compositions. This patent discloses that the described fixatives can be incorporated in various fragrance compositions such as perfumes, colognes, after-bath splashes, after-shaves, perfumed powders, soaps, creams, lotions and virtually every other system which can be fragranced. The contents of this U.S. Pat. No. 4,324,703 to Seldner is incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
A disadvantage of the fragrance composition of Seldner is that it requires an additional component in the composition.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,120,709 to Cella, et al discloses another technique for providing fixatives for fragrance compositions; and, in particular, provides a technique for enhancing the quality of applied fragrances. This patent discloses that a fixative agent is co-applied with a fragrance form; and that, in a preferred technique, the fixative is independently applied to the same area as the fragrance form. As a specific embodiment, this patent discloses that the fixative agent is applied by overspraying a composition, including the fixative, in a volatile solvent, to the area in which the fragrance form has already been applied. This patent discloses that the fixative agent can be selected from either natural or synthetic fixative agents, and can be a nitromusk, or a macrocyclic, hydroaromatic polycyclic, or oxahydroaromatic compound or a combination thereof. Preferred fixative agents include galaxolide, ethylene brassylate, 4-acetyl-6-t-butyl-1,1-dimethylindane, 11-oxahexadecanolide, musk ambrette musk ketone, musk xylol, civetone or androstene-one or a combination thereof. This patent discloses that the addition of fixative enhances the fragrance form so as to provide a richer and fuller aroma, perceived as being more expensive and finer by the user.
The technique disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,120,709 is a relatively complex procedure, requiring a number of steps and a plurality of compositions. Such technique is impractical for applying body deodorants, for example.
Furthermore, each of U.S. Pat. No. 4,324,703 and No. 5,120,709 is directed to fragrance compositions providing a fragrance such as cologne, and do not describe that the fragrances can be used to mask malodor, such as body malodor arising from perspiration in axillary regions.
It is known that an overload of fixative in a note is no guarantee of good retention of a scent, because substances can hinder one another in their fragrance diffusion. See J. Mueller, The H & R Book of Perfume (Understanding Fragrance. Origin, History, Development, Meaning.) (1984), page 67.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,045,047 to Davidson, et al discloses a class of chemical compounds adapted for use as fixatives and blending agents in the manufacture of perfumes and perfumed products, the compounds being acylpolyalkyl-1,2,3,4-tetrahydronaphthalenes, most of the compounds having a pronounced musk-like odor. This patent discloses that the described compounds are synthesized readily from commercially available, inexpensive raw materials. This patent goes on to state that the 6-acetyl-1,1,4,4-tetramethyl-7-ethyl-1,2,3,4-tetrahydronaphthalene, with two quaternary carbon atoms at positions 1 and 4, has a strong, persistent, musk-like odor. This patent further discloses that the presence of two quaternary carbon atoms in the alicyclic portion of the molecule appears to be necessary for the production of a musk-like odor.
In an article by M. Gras, "The Overdose II" in Perfumer & Flavorist, Vol. 17 (January/February 1992), pages 2-12, it was reported at page 4 that "Tonalide" is important in men's colognes (Fahrenheit, Dior 1988) at 11%, and used frequently in women's colognes in combination with other musks (Parfume Sacre, Caron 1990) at 5%; and that, nowadays, "Tonalide" is used in almost all laundry products, at levels, as a percentage of the fragrance, of 23% in the Ariel Ultra detergent (1989), 29% in the fabric softener Snuggle Morning Fresh (1989) and up to 30% in Tide Bleach (P&G 1989) where it is used for its great stability and substantivity.
Notwithstanding all of the foregoing, it is still desired to provide a fragrance composition which is capable of masking, e.g., body malodor with enhanced efficacy, for extended periods of time (for example, for at least 24 hours).
It is desired to provide such fragrance composition as part of a deodorant for the body (for example, for the human body), including as part of a deodorant composition for axillary regions of the body, to overcome (mask) body malodor.